I Solemnly Swore We Were Up to No Good
by HarryGinny4Evr
Summary: Their Seventh Year: James loves Lily. Lily hates James. Or atleast she thought she did. Discover my take on how this couple really got together. R&R! Rated T just in case. BEING REWRITTEN!
1. The Last Day of Sixth Year

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter do you really think I'd be sitting here writing fanfiction? Well I don't own anything except my original characters.**

ChapterOne;

The Last Day of Sixth Year

If anyone had told Lily Evans she would end up marrying James Potter she would have done one of two things: One, laugh at you, or (depending on who you were), hit you. Or if you were a one Sirius Black, you recieved a glare and a punch in the arm.

"Ow! Why did you have to hit me?" he asked indignantly. But too late, Lily Evans was already headed back into her compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Rubbing his arm, Sirius turned to his friends, who were a short distance away.

"What took you so long?" asked one of Lily's friends, who was seated by the door to the compartment. Her name was Cadeau Curry. But no one ever called her that. She was known as Cady and didn't let you forget it, for she hated the name 'Cadeau'. It was a French name, a constant reminder to her of her heritage. But besides the occasional rant in French and her name though, you'd have to know a lot about her to gather the fact that she was French. She was average height for her age, so let's say around five foot seven. She had shoulder length chesnut brown hair that fell in large, wide curls around her round face. She had large, round, shockingly blue eyes. They reminded Lily of the color of the water she saw in pictures of tropical beaches. Cady was thin and muscular and quick-witted. This basically meant she could get any guy she wanted, if she wanted him, that is. She was somewhat picky when it came to the boys she dated. She didn't persue a relationship unless she thought it would last longer that a month or so.

"Sirius," anwered Lily, rolling her eyes. "Probably a joke or something, the Marauders weren't too far away, but that prat actually came up to me and told me I'd wind up marrying Potter."

"Since when would that be a bad thing?" asked Selene Kohl, another one of Lily's friends. She was obviously forgetting who she was speaking to, for Lily loathed James Potter. Selene had been Lily's friend since first year, as had Cady. Selene was on the shorter side, around five foot four. She had long blonde hair that reached the middle of her back. It curved towards her starting a little below her shoulders, and was heavily layered. Her eyes were the most unique color. They were a pale, silvery gray; and the coolest thing was, there was a noticable line of royal purple outlining her pupils. Her features were soft, and her hair complemented her oval shaped face. She was heavier than Cady, but in no means fat. She had less muscle, too, but could give a hard punch if you gave her reason to. She was a little less outspoken than the other two, but had a great sense of humor. She was currently laying opposite Cady, one leg bent while the other was layed out on the seat. She had one arm behind her head, and the other was hanging off the seat; She was blindly trying to reach a Chocolate Frog package, which was on the floor below her. She loved Chocolate Frogs, but if she had too many, the results were dangerous and at the same time hilarious. Talk about a major sugar high. "He is so _hott_."

"You have a boyfriend Selene," reminded Cady. "And you've forgotten that our Lily here isn't too fond of James."

"Just because I'm taken doesn't mean James Potter is suddenly ugly to me."

Selene had been dating Remus Lupin, a friend of theirs and a famous 'Marauder', since near the end of their fifth year. They were absolutely smitten with each other. "And James isn't _that _bad," Selene reasoned.

"Uh-oh. Here we go," Cady mumbled to herself, as Lily narrowed her eyes.

"Potter is an arrogant, self-centered, prat. How is that '_not so bad_'?" asked Lily incredulously.

"He's-" started Selene, but Lily cut her off.

"James Potter is-"

This time Lily was cut off by the sound of their compartment door opening.

"Right behind you," finished James. "I knew you couldn't resist talking about me."

He grinned arrogantly while Lily rolled her eyes and sat down next to Cady. Unfortunately for Lily, James followed suit and sat next to her as the rest of the Marauders filed into the compartment.

"Budge up, Kohl," said Sirius, who was standing over Selene. Sirius was at a height of six-foot-two, and had gorgeous, dark brown hair. It flipped out towards the end of his ears (A/N: Ya know, the hott skater style?) and some fell into his eyes in a casual way that was at the same time elegant. His eyes were a deep blue, and his muscular and handsome features set him up for his date-a-different-girl-every-week-just-for-someone-to-snog way of relationships. Though most girls really didn't mind. He had a brilliant sense of humor and played on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Beater, which made him even more likeable. Selene glared at him and sat up, wripping open a Chocolate Frog as she did so. Sirius sat near the window, and Remus sat in between him and Selene. Remus was about five foot ten, and had light brown hair, that almost looked blonde in really bright light. He had chocolate brown eyes, and was undoubtedly handsome. He had a sense of humor, _and_ common sense, which immediately set him apart from the other Marauders, who only had the former. He had been immediatly taken with Selene when they got to be friends in fourth year. They had all gotten closer to the Marauders in fourth year. A sudden huge change in scedules left the girls in almost all the same classes as the Marauders; And the fact that most of their classes were shared with the Slytherins brought them closer as both groups stood up for each other.

"How many Chocolate Frogs has she had?" asked Remus, fully aware of how she got when she had too many.

"This'll be her third," said Cady, who had taken to counting so she could stop Selene before she had too many. Peter squeezed his way in between James and the window, which unfortunately for Lily and fortunately for James, pushed the two closer together. Peter was probably the last person expected to be considered a Marauder. It had nothing to do with looks. He kept much more to himself, and seemed timid a lot. He had to work exceptionally hard in school to keep up with everyone else, which meant he could only help so much mentally with the Marauder's pranks. He had mousy blonde hair that was cut in a bowl shape, and went a little past the tips of his ears. He had small beady eyes. He was short and round, and wasn't as quick-witted as the rest of the Marauders. No, he seemed quite the opposite, always saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, subjecting himself to frequent teasing from Sirius. James put his arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Betchya like that dontchya Lilyflower?" teased Sirius. At the same time Lily gave James a look so hard he withdrew his arm immediately. Selene did have a point though; James Potter was far from ugly. He reached a height of six feet even, was very thin, had hazel eyes, and a thin face. His hair was jet black and always untidy. It stuck up at the back no matter what he did to it. He had even, much to Lily's annoyance, started purposely ruffling it up, so it looked windsept; as though he had just gotten off a broom. She had even brought it to his attention in their fifth year, though Lily hated thinking about that particular afternoon. It had not been an enjoyable one.

_"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"_

Then she remember something else.

_"What? I'd NEVER call you a-- you-know-what!"_

_"Only if you go out with me Evans. Go on...go out with me..."_

Lily always hated the fact that he fancied her so. Lily was five-foot-six, with thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and startlingly green almond-shaped eyes. She was thin and in no ways muscular. She had a quick-wit and a sharp sense of humor, and was exceptionally smart. Her only problem was Transfiguration, for some reason. Lily came from a Muggle family and had a sister, Petunia, who hated Lily as a result of her loathing of anything to do with magic, or _her lot_ as she liked to call them. Lily turned back to the conversation being held across her.

"Think you'll be Quidditch captain again next year?" Cady asked James. They were both on a the Quidditch team with Sirius. James was a Seeker and Cady was a Chaser.

"Hope so," said James, grinning.

"Yeah, then maybe we can finally win the Quidditch Cup..."

Lily tuned out the conversation and turned to stare out the window and watched as the trees thinned and King's Cross Station came into view. The train slowed and the Marauders stood up.

"We best be off then," said Sirius. "Gather our things."

"Have a good summer," said James as he left. "Bye, Evans!"

"_Potter_."

James, Remus, and Peter left the compartment. As Sirius was heading for the door he stole a glance at Cady and said,

"See you next year Curry."

Cady cocked an eybrow as she said distractedly,

"Keep in touch."

Sirius nodded and left, sliding the door closed behind him. When he was clearly out of ear shot, Cady said,

"I wish he'd grow up."

Selene rolled her eyes and turned to Lily.

"That's obviously code for: I wish he'd go out with me!" she said sarcastically.

"Fat chance," Cady retorted sharply. Before an argument broke out, the train had come to a complete stop. They gathered up all their things (Selene making sure to gather all her Chocolate Frogs) and left the compartment. They got off the train and onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Students were running in every direction to greet their parents.

"Oh, there's my dad!" said Selene, nodding to a thin man with short brown hair not too far away. "Write to me wil you?" she asked as she hugged her friends.

"Of course," the two girls answered simultaneously.

"Good," she smiled and ran over to her dad, immediately engulfing him in a hug. A little farther away Lily saw James greeting his parents, Perseus and Aquila Potter, and Sirius was with them, too. The two adults were gathering both of the boy's things. That was odd. Where were Sirius' parents? James saw Lily looking at them and gave her a wave and a smile. She immediately turned away and focused her attention on Cady.

"Where are your parents?" Lily asked.

"Beyond the barrier. They don't want Bernadette here with all the smoke, so I'm meeting them there."

"My parents are beyond the barrier, too. Muggles, you know," she reminded her friend (As Lily's parents were Muggles, so they couldn't get past the barrier). The two friends passed through the barrier to meet their parents. Lily dropped her things and brought her parents into a bone-crushing hug. She gave her sister a curt nod when she had let go of her parents.

"Be right back," she informed them. She walked over to Cady and gave her a hug.

"I'll write," she stated.

"As will I," she responded smiling. Lily looked at Cady's parents. They both only spoke French, so Lily tried her best to remember some of what her friend had taught her.

"Au revoir Monsieur et Madame Curry. Il est agreble de vous voir. Ont un bon ete."

"Le meme a vous Lily," answered Mr.Curry with a grin.

"Au revoir Lily," said Mrs.Curry as Lily left. Lily waved and turned back to her parents.

"Ready to go?" asked her father, David Evans. He was holding her trunk and her mother, Sarah Evans, was carrying Lily's tan owl, Athena.

"Yep," replied Lily happily. Petunia rolled her eyes and looked annoyed.

"Arreter la moue vous Prat," said Lily. Cheerful at the fact that her sister had no idea what Lily had just said to her, she grabbed her bag and followed her parents to the car.

"Cet ete va etre genial," she said to herself.

* * *

_A/N:_

Hah, so my first chapter is done! I hope you liked it! As for the French, I don't have Microsoft Word (no spell check, double space, intends, etc... sad), so I can't add letters with the little extra things above them. What they said goes as followed,

-Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Curry. It is good to see you. Have a good summer.

-And the same to you, Lily.

-Goodbye Lily.

-Stop pouting you prat.

-This summer is going to be great.

_FYI's:_

First, I am currently working on a fic titled, Life Goes On, so updates may take a while as I want to finish that fic before I put all my effort and attention into this one. I am determined to finish my other fic, because I, like many people, hate reading fics that: you read the whole thing, only to find out it isn't complete and hasn't been updated in like 2 YEARS.

Second, there is a hidden song in this fic. It basically has to do with Sirius and a certain character, so watch out for any clues in the story. If you can guess what song it is and who it's by, you'll get the rest of the chapters in this story dedicated to you, and I'll R&R atleast one of your stories, if you've written any. Sounds cool, right? So keep your eyes open for hints. It's actually quite difficult so, Hint 1.) There is exactly one clue in this first chapter. And btw, don't excpect to get many 'Hint: blahblahblah', like I just did for you. And also, there might not be any clues in some chapters, but seriously, keep a look out.

Lastly, if you like this story tell me in a **review**, if you hate it so far, lemme know in a **review**, and if you think I should just stop writing, inform me in a **review**. So basically what I'm saying is: **REVIEW.** I respond to all of them in upcoming chapters.


	2. Summer Anyone?

_Disclaimer: So I've just finished reading Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse in the past week. I love Edward Cullen. He's officially my fictional boyfriend. He's amazing. Well anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. Or the Twilight Series ...Or Edward Cullen. -tear-_

ChapterTwo;

Summer Anyone?

"Get up freak," came Petunia's annoyed voice from beyond Lily's closed bedroom door. Lily grumbled and rolled over.

"Love you too sis," she mumbled.

It had been two days since she had gotten back from Hogwarts and she already missed it. The only perk was getting to be with her parents for a while. Today, though, was the day she would start working at Eva's Bar & Grill. It wouldn't be that bad if it weren't for the fact that her sister was working there too. Lily got out of bed and took a quick shower. She put on her 'proper dress attire' for work, which consisted of black pants and a white blouse. She pulled her hair up in a loose ponytail and started looking for her watch. She opened a drawer filled with junk and was about to close it when she saw a beautiful bracelet tangled in with a couple of tarnished neckelaces. It was silver with a cursive 'L' charm hanging off it. After untangling it and looking at it some more, she remembered that Potter had given her that bracelet. _Git_ she thought. _But it's pretty. I'm gunna wear it. It doesn't matter that that prat gave it to me. _She slipped it on and a few minutes later found her watch. She pinned her nametag opposite the breastpocket of her blouse and backed up to look at her reflection in her floor length mirror. She sighed at thoughts of her complete Muggle summer. Sure she could use magic, but there were Muggles everywhere; not the smartest idea.

Downstairs Lily was greeted with a glare from her sister. Lily grabbed a cereal bar and left for work. It was only a few blocks away so Lily decided to walk. She still hadn't gotten her lisence. Why get one when you couldn't even afford a car to drive and when she left Hogwarts she could just Apparate? Her parents needed theirs everyday for work (they left hours before she did) and she was gone most of the year at school.

She stepped out onto the sidewalk, her bracelet and watch shining in the bright sunlight. She rolled her eyes at the sight of her Muggle neighborhood and looked up at the sky.

"This is going to be a long summer," she sighed.

**&.&.&.&**

James sighed and looked up from the pile of paperwork in front of him. He had been helping with inventory at Quality Quidditch Supplies for a two weeks now. This basically meant he was in the back room all day at a tiny desk covered in order forms, product descriptions, and stock information. Fun, fun, fun. James looked over at the clock: Thank goodness for lunch break. He got up and, after he had had lunch, headed over to Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor. He opened the door and a bell tinkled overhead. A girl about his age looked up. She was wearing a work uniform and had a bored expression on her face until she saw him.

"James!"

It took him a second before he realized who the girl was.

"Cady!"

"Hey James!"

"How's it going?" he asked as he reached the counter.

"Pretty good. Working here is a drag though," she added.

"Well atleast you have ice cream! I'm stuck doing inventory at Quality Quidditch Supplies!"

"Three words Potter: Fifteen. Percent. Discount," Cady said flatly.

"Yeah that's true," he agreed.

"How's Jen?" Cady asked tentatively.

Jennifer was James' sister. She had been an Auror until Lord Voldemort began to hunt her and had gone into hiding somewhere. Even James didn't know where she was. He only got the occasional update from his Dad, who was an Auror too.

"Good as far as I know."

Cady only knew about Jen being in hiding for one reason: her older sister, Caitlin, was an Auror. Jen and Caitlin had been best friends since they met in Hogwarts, all through Auror training, and when they were Aurors themselves.

"Good."

Getting off the awkward subject, James tried something that had been on his mind since he had recognized Cady.

"So, where's Lily working this summer?" he asked, trying his very best to be nonchalant.

Cady saw right through it. That was one of her more annoying- and sometimes useful -qualities: She could see through any facade.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Jamesie!" she laughed. "What can I get for you?"

"Just a scoop of chocolate frozen yogurt. But don't change the subject!" (A/N: Doesn't frosen yogurt kick butt?! I mean its awesome!)

"What subject? That'll be three sickles."

He handed her three silver coins.

"There. Now?"

"Now what? Here you go."

She handed him the ice cream and he took it.

"Please?"

"Please what? Have a nice day, sir."

She smirked at the last word.

"Oh come on Curry!"

"I have no idea _what_ you're rambling on about _sir_, but you're holding up the line."

James turned around and only saw an empty ice cream parlor. Florean was sitting outside at a table enjoying his lunch.

"What line?! Come on Cady!"

"Please sir, you're causing a scene."

"We're the only two people here!"

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave sir. You're disturbing the peace," Cady continued, her voice still annoyingly calm and serious.

James stared at her incredulously with his mouth in a perfect 'O'.

"But- C- I'm not- There's-" he stuttered.

She just smiled at him. He glared at her and turned to leave. Just as he was about to leave she said to herself, but loudly enough that he could hear,

"Hm, I should send a letter to Lily. Being a hostess at that Muggle restaurant sounded like a drag."

The bell tinkled again as James left the store with a smile on his face.

**&.&.&.&**

"Remus, dear."

There was only mumbling in response.

"Sweety."

More mumbling.

"Remus John Lupin."

A groan was heard and the young werewolf slid out of bed.

"Sorry hun, but it's eight already. You've got lawns to cut."

Yes, that was Remus' fabulous summer job. Being a teenage werewolf made it hard to get a job, so Remus had put up flyers announcing that if anyone needed their lawn cut for the summer, he would do it for some money in return. Remus lived in a wizarding neighborhood, but there was a Muggle town a few miles away he could go to; this is where he had put up the flyers. He had been doing this for four weeks already. Remus groaned again and climbed into a pair of old jeans and a red t-shirt. He walked slowly downstairs and sat down to a plate of eggs and bacon.

"You've got a letter," his mother informed him.

Remus just stabbed at his eggs.

"It's from Selene," she added.

This got Remus' attention. His mother laughed and handed him a letter with his name on it. He read through it three times.

"Mum, is it alright if I meet Selena today at Diagon Alley? To hang out for the afternoon?"

"As long as you get those lawns cut."

Remus nodded and grinned as he wrote his reply on the back of the letter.

Maybe this summer wouldn't be _so _bad.

**&.&.&.&**

Sirius walked up to the girl standing by a stack of fake wands.

"Can I help you?" he asked smoothly. The girl turned to him.

"Yes, I'd like to buy these," she answered, holding up a few products.

"Follow me."

Sirius was working at the joke shop in Diagon Alley, Gambol and Japes, while his best mate James, worked down the street at Quality Quidditch Supplies. Sirius had moved in with the Potter's after he ran away, so it was more fun for the both of them to have jobs close together. Double the trouble.

"Well that'll be 4 sickles and a knut."

"That good of a price? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am Sirius," he answered with an amused expression on his face. The girl looked confused by how funny he found her question.

"Wha-?"

Then she saw his nametag.

"Oh, very funny," she said flatly as she paid him.

He chuckled and handed her a bag with her items in it.

"Have a good day."

"Bye... _Sirius_," she answered in a bored tone.

He laughed and sat down on the stool behind the counter.

"Hm," said a voice near him. "I can't believe you still think that joke is funny."

Sirius turned to see a gorgeous brunette smirking at him.

"Cady?"

"No, it's James," came the sarcastic answer. "Surprise! I got a sex change!"

"How's it going Cady?" he asked enthusiastically, ignoring her last comment.

"Pretty good, I'm working at Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlor," she answered, a little wary at how excited he seemed to see her.

"Oh, that's cool," he answered nonchalantly, noticing her wary expression.

"So I see you're still trying to won girl's hearts with stupid jokes about your name?" she asked, rolling her eyes at the end of her question.

"I'm hurt Curry! I thought you loved my jokes! They were why you fell for me!" he said in mock pain, his hand over his heart.

"Yes, but that was the first time you told me that joke. It looses it's _slight_ humor when you've heard it every day atleast twice for the past six years," she said seriously. "And aren't you a little delusional if you think I've fallen for you?" she joked.

"Only a matter of time, Curry."

She pursed her lips.

"Mhm. Sure."

She changed the subject.

"So has James sent Lily her fanmail this summer? She hasn't mentioned him at all."

"Nope, not a single letter."

"Seriously?"

"No, _Sirius_-ly."

"Oh shut up I'm being serious."

"No, I'm Sirius."

"Ugh. Later Black."

She left the joke shop, Sirius sending her kissing faces the whole way, just to bug her.

**&.&.&.&**

Selene smiled to herself as she crossed off August 30th on her calendar. Only one day and she'd be headed to King's Cross Station. She couldn't wait to see Remus again. She had gone with him to Diagon Alley half way through the summer and again a few days ago. They owled constantly. They had gone a few days ago and gotten their school books, Remus had gotten Wizard money for all his Muggle money he had been payed with over the summer, and they had even met Peter for lunch. Peter hadn't really gotten out much; his mother was sick and he refused to leave her side unless he absolutely had to.

"I'm heading to bed, darling," said Selene's father from the doorway.

"Okay dad," she said, smiling at him.

He gave her a weak smile. Selene stared; he really didn't look good. He had dark circles under his eyes and his face looked worn and sad. Selene sighed as he left. It had been almost 17 years and he had _known_ her too. Why did this still make that much of an impact on him? Sure, it was horrible, but it had happened and there was nothing either of them could do. Live and let live... right? She sighed again and climbed into bed.

It had been a long sumer.

* * *

_A/N;_

Alrightttttt! Second chapter! Next one should be up soon cause I'm on a roll! Please **review** and I'll always reply to your **review**s at the end of the following chapter. Sorry if this chapter wasn't the best, it's kind of like a filler chapter. Next chapter: Hogwarts bietchhhhh!

_FYI;_

-Hint 2: There are no clues in this story. Sorry. But keep your eyes open for more!

-I've changed the first chapter a bit. I've made James seeker. It's just better that way. And besides, in the 5th book he's playing with a snitch and is really good at it, so yeah. That's how it's gunna be. Don't like it? Take it up with JKR. M'Kay?

_Review Replies:_

Athena Hermione Ravett: Thanks for your great review! Yeah, I've always been iffy on the whole OC concept, but I never pictured Lily as the one who constantly hung out with the Marauders her whole time at Hogwarts. Oh, thanks! Yeah I hate it when people describe him so obviously like 'he looked suspicious', like you said. And thanks, I've got some good ideas for upcoming chapters so hopefully it'll be good.

piegirl10164: Thanks for your review!

Spongyllama: Thanks, yeah I thought the title kinda fit, ya know? And the French might not be correct, cause like I said at the end of my last chapter, I don't have word so I can't add the extra things on top of the letters that make the words right. lol

itsasouthernthing: thanks, it took me forever to come up with most of it!

shetlandlace: thanks for your review!

Hacky Sack Master: Thanks, I hope it does! Glad you like it.

felinegirl121: Yeah I thought he was too... but JKR released that he was a chaser. But idk I just might change it cuz I like him better as a seeker anyway. Thanks for your review!

Only 7 **review**s? Come on! I got 101 hits. Then let's have 101 **review**s. Pretty please? With sprinkles and Edward Cullen shirtless on top?

_**If you **__**review**__**ed and I didn't reply lemme know! I miss lots of things. It's part of my charm. Hah, jk, but I'm Sirius. **_


	3. A Head Sort of Thing

**Disclaimer: Eeeeek! I officially have pre-ordered Breaking Dawn! -high pitch squeal- I was gunna camp out in the Barnes and Noble parking lot... but my parents refused to let me. But I ordered it online. So I'm okay. Oh yeah and all you myspace people, I'm making a Twilight fan site. I'll give you the link when I'm finished. Well, I don't own Harry Potter, Breaking Dawn (or anything in that series), or myspace.**

Chapter Three;

A Head Sort Of Thing

After saying goodbye to her parents, Lily stepped through the barrier between Platforms Nine and Ten and immediately spotted her best friend not too far away.

"Cady!"

"Lily!"

The two girls ran to each other and embraced.

"Ooh group hug!" cried a familiar voice.

Sirius wrapped his arms around the two girls.

"I just missed you two so much!" he mocked in a girly voice.

"I know it's been forever!" cried another voice.

"Selene!" cried Sirius, still mocking. "It's been too long!"

He put out his arm and dragged her into the group hug.

"Uhm, Lily? Cady?" came Selene's muffled voice. They were all squished against Sirius.

"Sirius Black I have a wand and I know how to use it!" threatened Lily.

He immediately released the three girls.

"Finally," mumbled Cady.

"You know you liked it," said Sirius, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Cady mimed gagging into Selene's bag.

"Alright forced Cady to succumb to retching, eh Padfoot?" called another familiar voice. "That's got to be some kind of record."

"Hullo Prongs."

"Hey Padfoot. Hey Cady," greeted James. "Lily. Have a good summer?"

Lily froze. That was way too nice and civil. Since when did Potter ask her innocent questions nicely and not follow it up by asking her out?

"Fine, yours?" she finally answered stiffly.

"Great!" he replied grinning. "So you made Head Girl I see?" he added, nodding towards her badge.

Lily nodded and stole a glance at him; he immediately put his hand through his hair when he saw her look. She rolled her eyes and started to attempt to get her luggage on the train.

"Here let me help," James said, picking up one end. Something on his shirt caught the light: A Head Boy badge. Lily dropped her trunk in shock; it landed on James' foot.

"Ow!"

"You made Head Boy?" they said simultaneously.

James nodded.

"Sure did," he beamed.

"You're _not_ serious!" Lily exclaimed.

"No, but I am," interjected Sirius, picking up Lily's abandoned trunk and getting it on the train. Cady sighed exasperatedly at his joke. "Aren't you so proud of Jamesieboy here Lilyflower? Head Boy! They grow up so fast!"

He wiped an invisible tear from his eye and ruffled James' hair, making it stick up more than it usually did. James slapped his hand away and tried to get it to lie back flat.

"I thought you gave up trying to tame your hair Prongs?" asked yet another voice.

"Remus!" exclaimed Selene. Remus grabbed her in a huge hug and then planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Fancy finding a compartment?" asked Cady.

Sirius winked at her.

"Ugh. Not you Black. I meant everyone."

Sirius mocked dissapointment.

"Sure Cady, but I've got to go to the Prefect compartment and give information and things like that." said Lily.

"As do I," agreed James proudly.

Lily rolled her eyes and followed Cady onto the train. They all crammed into a compartment and it immediately felt like Lily was home. Sirius had squished against Cady and was annoying her, Remus and Selene were being all lovey-dovey, and James... Well James was actually having a civilized conversation with Peter and was politely including Lily too. That part wasn't normal.

"I should go to the prefects compartment," said Lily after a few minutes.

James hopped up immediately.

"Let's go!" he said excitedly.

Lily groaned inwardly and left the compartment. James spent the whole way there trying to start polite conversation; Lily ignored every one.

Finally they reached the prefects compartment. There were eight students there, not including Lily and James; all the prefects were present.

"All right," started Lily. "As you all can see, Potter and I have been made Heads."

James threw his hands up in the air in mock celebration. The prefects laughed.

"Anyway..."

Lily then proceeded to assign patroling duties for the ride to school, gave out passwords, and scheduled a meeting for the upcoming Sunday. The prefects left the compartment to patrol, leaving James and Lily alone. Lily automatically acknowledged this fact and turned on her heal to leave. She quickly found the compartment her friends vacated and stepped inside just as Sirius was saying,

"...find a compartment where we can 'talk'? Eh, fellow Marauders?" You could hear the quotations on the word 'talk'.

Peter and Remus followed Sirius out of the compartment.

"See you at school Lily," said James, smiling as he left the compartment.

As soon as the door had slid shut Cady said,

"Is it just me or is Potter actually _polite_ this year?"

"I noticed that too," said Selene.

"So what do you think they wanted to 'talk'-" She raised her hands and mimed quotations on the word. "-about?" Lily asked.

"Probably fine-tuning a prank on the Slytherins. First day back ya know, start out with a bang," answered Cady, rolling her eyes.

Lily pursed her lips. Did the term 'Head Boy' mean nothing to Potter?

The trio spent the remainder of the train ride to school laughing, talking about their summers, and eating a ton of candy from the trolly. The girls changed into their school robes and brought their trunks to the drop-off point when they reached Hogsmeade Station.

"Save you a seat Lily!" called Selene as she and Cady climbed into a carriage.

Lily nodded and helped all the students into carriages- another Head Girl duty -with James, much to her surprise. When they were sure no one had been left behind, the two climbed into a carriage of their own. They sat on opposite sides of each other, both looking anywhere except the person across from them. It brought on a whole new meaning to 'awkward silence'. James broke it.

"Did you have a good summer," he asked grinning.

"Got a prank for the Slytherins yet," countered Lily shortly.

More silence.

"Okay. Didn't mean to insult you. What did you do over the summer?"

"I got a job."

"Wow, four syllables," James muttered so quiet Lily couldn't hear him.

"Where did you work?" he tried.

"A restaurant."

"Cool, I worked in Diagon Alley. Did-"

"Oh! We're here."

Lily climbed out of the carriage and practically ran to the castle. Once in the Great Hall, Cady stood up and yelled,

"Lily! Evans! Hey Head Girl!"

Sirius joined in.

"Over here!" they both called.

Lily laughed and walked over to sit beside Cady. Selene was on Cady's other side and Remus sat across from her, Sirius across from Cady, Peter across from Lily, and James- _No! No! No! Do NOT sit beside me! _thought Lily. _Sit on the floor! I don't care if there aren't any more seats by your friends you're- _beside Lily.

The first years came in and Sirius managed to shake hands with most of them, just to confuse them, before McGonagall noticed.

"Black. To your seat if you please."

"Sure thing Minnie!"

McGonagall ignored this and started the sorting. The group cheered loudly for any new Gryffindor and the Marauders booed and hissed for new Slytherins, earning them kicks under the table from Lily. Dumbledore announced the start of the feast and suddenly there was food crowding the table. It took Sirius and Cady only moments until a bet was taking place.

"No way!"

"Can too!"

"Care to bet on that Black?"

"Sure thing!"

"Four galleons says you CAN'T finish a whole plate of treacle tart before I do."

"You're on!"

"James watch Sirius, Lily watch me. Let us know loud and clear when your person is finished."

Lily rolled her eyes but agreed. Sirius and Cady piled both their plates with exactly the same amount of treacle tarts. They both had a huge mound on their plates.

"Ready..." said Lily.

"Set..." said James.

"GO!" they both yelled.

Sirius and Cady dug in. Even people from farther down the table were watching the two with interest.

"He's done! He's done! Woohoo! Alright Padfoot!" cried James after a few moments.

"No!" cried Lily. Cady had only half a treacle tart to go.

"Ha, ha! You kindly owe me four galleons Miss Curry!"

Sirius stuck out his hand to a frowning Cady.

"No hard feelings?"

Cady wiped her mouth and put her hand in Sirius'.

"UUURGHHHHH! GROSS!" cried Sirius.

He had some of Cady's chewed treacle tart in his hand while Cady doubled over in laughter along with everyone else.

A loud cough silenced Sirius' profanities.

"Thank you," said Dumbledore. "New students, welcome. Old students, welcome back. I'm sure this year will be great, despite things I must warn you of. Now that Voldemort is gaining power, it would be in everyone's best interest to keep your friends close. Also, the Forbidden Forest is still Forbidden, our new students should kindly take that into mind... as should a few of our older students." His eyes lingered on the Marauders, and Sirius asked James loudly,

"Is _that_ why it's called the Forbidden Forest?! Because it's Forbidden?!"

A few first years laughed and Dumbledore continued on.

"If you're looking to try out for your House Quidditch team, let your Head of House know. Now, it is time for bed. And would our Head Students, Lily Evans and James Potter, join me up here in a moment?"

"See ya Lily," said Selene over the scraping of benches.

"Good luck," replied Lily, nodding to Cady and Sirius, who were no doubt arguing again.

Lily walked up to Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah, Miss Evans, Mister Potter. Congratulations on making Head Students."

"Thank you Professor," chimed Lily.

"Now I assume you've set a date for a Prefect's meeting?"

The pair nodded.

"Excellent, now the staff and I have agreed older students need some fun, too, so I'd like for you to bring up possible ways of doing so at the next meeting. For example a ball, activity, or something of that nature. Now, if you'll follow me I'll be showing you to your living quarters."

"Really?" asked James eagerly.

"Yes, you both will be sharing a common room, and you will each have your own bedrooms."

He led them out of the Great Hall and past the Gryffindor Common Room. They turned left down another corridor and stopped at a portrait of a moonless night. A few stars shimmered here and there.

"Now, you'll need to touch the stars in a specific order, and say the password."

He touched a star in the left corner, one in the center, one on the right side, and then one in the bottom right corner, and then said loudly and clearly,

"Temptation."

A huge meteor crossed the picture, filling it with light and color, and then dissapeared. You could hear it as it passed. The portrait swung open.

"I'll leave you two," said Dumbledore. And then he left.

Inside was the nicest common room Lily had ever seen. It was carpeted in scarlet, with mustard yellow walls. There were portraits of previous Heads along the walls. The room was furnished extravagantly with plump chairs and couches. A fire was raging inside a fireplace against the west wall. A huge window was located on the north wall; it looked out onto the black lake. On the east wall of the room were two dark wooden doors. The one on the left said Lily Evans, in what Lily realized, was her handwriting on a golden plate, and the right one said James Potter in a tiny, but elegant scrawl; it must have been James' handwriting. Lily walked over to the door with her name on it and opened it. If she thought the common room was nice, it was nothing compared to her bedroom.

The carpet was the same as the common room, as were the walls. There was a queen-sized bed on the east wall facing the west, where a pair of double doors stood open... revealing her walk-in closet. All her clothes were put up in it. She had to squeal at that one. On the right side of her bed was a dark wooden bed-side table with an antique alarm clock on it. On the north wall were dozens of pictures of her friends and family. Lily ran and jumped onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. She also noticed their were scarlet hangings for her bed. She was in such a good mood now that not even James Potter could bring her down. Then she noticed another door by her pictures. She walked through it and into a master bathroom; the nicest one she had ever seen. Every inch of it shone white off of the marble. There was a huge shower and bathtub, a counter with a large mirror above it, and a sink.

Lily heard a knock and looked up to see James leaning in a door frame opposite hers.

"Cool, huh?" he said beaming.

Lily nodded vigorously.

"Yours look the same?" she asked as she walked out of the bathroom and into his room. It was basically the same, exept for it was pictures of the Marauders and people Lily could only assume were _his_ family on the north wall.

"This is so cool," Lily beamed.

"It really is. I could hear you squealing from here."

_Why am I turning red?! Stop it! _Lily screamed at herself in her head.

"Yeah, well, that was because I saw the walk-in closet," she answered matter-of-factly, resisting the urge to stick out her tongue at him like a 3-year-old.

James laughed.

"Alright well I'm going to bed," said Lily.

"Night," responded James.

Lily dissapeared through the bathroom.

**X**xxx**X**

(Meanwhile...)

Sirius and Cady were still arguing about something stupid. They'd been at each others throats since sixth year. It had all been really all of a sudden. They weren't even friends, but then a month into sixth year they were constantly screaming at each other or making snide remarks about each other. But Selene wasn't worrying about that. She was too pre-occupied with the fact that she was with Remus again. They were walking hand-in-hand to the common room. They were only talking about boring things, but Selene didn't care. What she didn't know though, was that Remus was having a battle with himself.

_You need to tell her!_

What if she hates me?

_She shouldn't! It's not your fault that you're what you are!_

But what if she hates me?

_Tell her!_

NO!

_Yes!_

NO!

_Yes!_

NO!

_NO!_

Yes!

_Ha! Got you! Now you have tell her!_

NO!

_Yes!_

NO!

_Yes!_

NO!

_NO!_

"I'm not falling for that again!"

"What are you not falling for again?" asked Selene.

"What? Oh! Nevermind, sorry."

Selene raised an eyebrow.

"Okay," she said, unconvinced.

They had reached the Fat Lady and Sirius and Cady had finally stopped arguing.

"Ben Trovato."

"Right you are," answered the Fat Lady. She swung forward and Sirius, Cady, Remus, Selene, and Peter clambered through. As soon as they were through, Sirius ran up to the dormitories, leaving Cady in the middle of saying something to him, and returned moments later with a piece of parchment.

"Let's go visit Jamesieboy," he said pushing open the portrait.

"See you tomorrow. Night," said Remus, kissing Selene on the cheek. Peter followed Sirius and Remus out of the portrait hole.

"Okay so what's the deal with you and Sirius?" asked Selene as soon as the Marauders were gone.

Cady took a look around at the full common room, then walked up to the girls dormitories. Selene followed. Cady flung herself on her bed and Selene sat on hers.

"What's the deal?" Selene asked again.

"I really don't want to talk about it," she answered, putting a pillow over her face.

"Oh come on, please tell me."

"Not today," came the muffled reply.

Selene sighed. She'd press the issue another time.

"Night Cady."

"Night," came the second muffled reply.

****

So another chapter done. Next chapter: first day of classes, some more info on our characters before seventh year, pranks, and tons of Marauderness! So **review** and tell me what you think of this chapter. And I really love **review**s people, so 10 **reviews** one new chapter. Any less than 10 **reviews**, well then you're gunna have to wait for a new chapter til I get 10. Thanks(:

_FYI;_

Hm, no clues this chapter, but look out next chapter, there might be some.

_Review Replies;_

ajteel0203: Well, the thing is I just really suck at coming up with unique names, so I used names from Greek Mythology and Constellations. Thank you, I'm glad you like my story.

ajteel0203: Yeah he is! Yeah I think they were smart making him Edward. Uhm, sorry: He's mine! I've got dibs; Kay thanks(: lol And thanks I'm glad you like it!

Athena Hermione Ravett: Hm, it might be the drowsiness(: I just kinda wanted to give the characters more individual stuff for the summer, so I could get to the Hogwarts stuff. Sorry if it skipped around too much. Thanks for your review!

shetlandlace: Yeah, I wanted their summers to be more interesting then: 'they watched tv and listened to the radio' all summer. Glad you like it!

callie258: Thanks! Yeah, I really prefer him as a Seeker, too. Glad you like the story!

felinegirl121: Hah okay thanks! Yeah I always liked that pun... Hah okay, I'll be sure to do that!


	4. Not Yet Titled

ChapterFour;

Not Yet Titled

"What's our day look like?" asked Cady through a mouthful of bacon.

"Double History of Magic, lunch, free period, DADA, then Potions," answered Selene in a bored tone. "Ugh, Double History of Magic."

"That's good though," said Cady. At the shocked faces around her she explained, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world, "It's like sleeping in an hour and a half."

Okay, so it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What did you say your schedule was Lilyflower?" asked Sirius.

Lily repeated the trio's schedule.

"Hm, Tomorrow?"

"Transfig, free period, those two have Muggle Studies while I have Ancient Runes, lunch, then double Herbology..."

Soon, Sirius had all three girls' shedules for the week. He looked excited, and without saying another word, he walked away.

"Okay..."

"That was wierd, right?" finished Cady.

But the girls found out what Sirius had been so excited about when they walked into History of Magic. The Marauders were there. They were there at lunch, too. And they joined the girls in the common room during free period. When they reached DADA, they were there, and Cady finally burst as they walked into the Potions room.

"Are they _stalking us_ or what?!" she blurted out as the foursome entered the class and took seats in front of the girls. Remus immediately turned around and started to talk to Selene.

"Oh but wouldn't you like thatCurry?" asked Sirius, turning to face her and Lily.

Cady refused to answer.

"Alright class, settle down," boomed Professor Slughorn, the Potions Master. "Good to see you all again! Today you will be attempting the Polyjuice Potion. Now who can tell me why no one will be entirely successful with this potion? Ah, yes, Miss Evans?"

"Because the Polyjuice Potion takes around a month to be complete, as some ingredients need to be brewed for a while."

"Precisely," said Slughorn beaming. "Ten points to Gryffindor. Yes, so you will be attempting to reach the quarter mark. You'll be working in partners. So...

"Curry and Black,

"Price and Longbottom,

"Kohl and Lupin,

"Evans and Potter..."

Lily didn't hear the rest of the pairs, for her jaw had just hit the floor. James on the other hand, couldn't believe his luck.

"Now join our partners and start on your potion. You will be graded on how close your potion is to the ideal quarter-way stage. Begin!"

There were collective groans and the scraping of stools as everyone found their partners. Lily bowed her head and sulkily made her way over to a cauldron with James. James looked like he could have sang as he said,

"I'll get the ingredients. What do we need?"

"Yeah, whatever..." she answered vaguely, pushing a list of ingredients toward him.

James frowned at her attitude, but got up and the retrieved the ingredients.

"So how has your day been?" he asked, trying to start up a conversation as they chopped ingredients, Lily glancing up ever so often. "History of Magic was a bore.

"Mmm..." she said, still vague.

Either Lily really loathes me, or she's very distracted, thought James. He followed one of Lily's quick glances to the other side of the room and saw Chris Thomas send her a smile.

"Me and Sirius came out of the closet and declared our love for each other after History of Magic."

"Hmmm..."

"Then we made hott gay love in the broom closet."

"Yeah..."

"I've also set mine and yours wedding date for this summer."

"WHAT?!"

James chuckled.

"Knew that would get your attention..."

"Sorry," she muttered.

"So what's with you and Thomas?"

"I don't know what your talking about," she replied, though her cheeks turned pink.

"No, I think you do."

James didn't really care that they were talking about some idiot, okay guy, Lily fancied, but they were talking- withough screaming at each other. But it wasn't long lasting.

"Why do you care anyway?" she snapped. "And put in those herbs will you?"

Nearby, Sirius and Cady weren't doing so well, either. They weren't talking, but silently chopping and adding ingredients. Cady pursed her lips. Two years ago they would both be thoroughly enjoying this, but pretending not to so their friends wouldn't get suspicious. Oh, yes, their fifth year...

_FLASHBACK!_

Cady watched the sun sink slowly towards the lake. She sighed and rested her head against the trunk of the beech tree. After a few minutes she heard the sound of footsteps and looked up. None other than Sirius Black was grinning down at her.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

She shook her head. Brilliant Cady, she remembered thinking to herself. Real witty.

Sirius sat down beside her and sighed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked after a comfortable silence.

"I like to go here just to be by myself and think. Don't get me wrong, I love my friends, but Lily constantly screaming about James and Selene never shutting up about Remus... and oh my God I wasn't supposed to say anything about that!"

"It's okay, I won't tell," he promised.

"So what about you?"

"Why do I come here? Basically for the same reasons as you. Lily is a great person I'm sure, but James won't shut up about her. And Remus won't admit he fancies Selene," he added grinning. "Are you and Lily okay?"

Of course; he had heard. News traveled surprisingly fast at Hogwarts.

Cady sighed.

"Well. she still doesn't like my summer friends... or ex-friends I should say."

"How come? That part never really got out."

"Well, she thinks they're bad people to hang around with."

"Why's that?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"I swear."

Cady had no idea why she was sharing her secrets with some guy she barely knew, especially when said guy was Sirius Black, aka Hogwarts' official man-whore, but she slid down her sock to reveal a lion tattoo on her ankle.

"No way."

Cady nodded.

"There's more."

"You're kidding."

"Don't be a perv though."

"Okay..." he said slowly.

Cady stood up to expose a tattoo design on her lower back.

"You're _joking_!"

"Nope."

She turned around to reveal a belly ring.

"No _wonder_ Lily doesn't like your friends!"

Cady pulled her shirt back down and took a seat back down next to Sirius.

"We had a nasty row about it when she found me with some guy they had set me up with." At Sirius' curious expression she continued. "I had invited Lily on a beach trip with me and my summer friends. When Lily went to get drinks we, er, got some more... mature Muggle drinks from these guys we had met. I went off with one of them after a couple of drinks and Lily found me, luckily, before anything _really_ bad could happen. She got really mad, we fought, she said something that stopped me dead, and left."

"What'd she say?"

"She said 'I knew you liked hanging out with them, but I didn't know you were a slut. It's me or them, and honestly, if you pick them, I don't want you as a friend anyway.'"

Sirius let out a low whistle.

"Yeah. And it really got me thinking. I'd known some of the things we'd gotten into had been shady, but Lily was spot on. I was being a slut. I didn't like that. And well, you see who I chose."

"Well I'm glad you chose to dump those other girls."

Sirius smiled.

"Me too."

Cady smiled back at him.

_Meow._ A cat appeared.

"Oh no! That's Mrs.Norris!" exclaimed Cady.

"We better get out of here."

And so they sprinted back to Gryffindor tower. Once they had reached the Fat Lady, James, Remus, and Peter came bursting through.

"Come on Padfoot let's go to the kitchens," said James.

"Sure, go ahead, I'll catch up."

"Sure thing."

He walked off with Remus and Peter.

"Same time, same place?" he asked Cady.

"See you then," she replied.

And he watched her climb through the portrait hole before following his friends.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Alright class, time is up," bellowed Slughorn. "Bottle some of your potion, label it with your name and your parter's name, and put it on my desk to be graded. Clean up your area and then class is dismissed."

Lily and Cady were out of that classroom so fast after following instructions, you'd've thought they had Apparated out of there.

**X**xxx**X**

And so they week progressed with nothing signifigant. Before Lily knew it, it was Saturday and she found herself in an empty Charms classroom for the Prefects meeting. They scheduled the first Hogsmeade trip for two weeks from the current date, gave out patrolling duties (Lily and James had gotten stuck with rounds two nights this coming week), and reminded the Prefects of rules currently being ignored.

"All right, now Potter and I-" she cringed at this "-have an announcement."

The prefects perked up at this.

"Dumbledore says we deserve some fun, so ask around and tell either Potter or myself, what students want to do."

"The next meeting is Saturday; same time, same place," concluded James.

By the next evening James found Lily in the library.

"What Potter?"

James ignored the usual hello.

"Well almost everyone is saying a dance."

"Thats what people have been saying to me too."

"Looks like we're having a dance."

"Looks like it."

--

_A/N:_

Not exactly thrilled how I ended this chapter, but I needed to end it, because if I didn't divide what I had into two parts, the chapter would be waaaaay too long, but still, another chapter!! YAY! And guess what?! I already have the next chapter typed up! So all I have to do is post it. Oh and out of curiousity, what does AU stand for? I have an idea of what it _means_ if a story is au, I just don't know what it stands for. (:

_**Now read on this is important!:**_

Sorry for the _impecably_ long wait. I've been soaking up the glory that is summer. But then I discovered I have _homework_ due on the first day of school, so I'm putting it off. I have the next chapter typed up, I'll be posting it after I edit/add/remove some things. I will not be updating as often, because I'm starting high school in like a week (!) and I'm gunna focus on getting settled and in a routine before I start adding another thing (this fic and my other one, Life Goes On) to my long list of homework/things to do. And alas, I've been having terrible writer's block. But yeah, this is sort of a random/filler chapter, but some things in there are helping to lead up to my brilliant plans I have for this story.;D Yeah, so sorry again for the horribly long wait, because I do not plan in _any way_ to become one of those fanfic writers that waits like 6 months _to a year_ to update stories.

_FYI;_

**I love reviews; good or bad. They inspire me to write. So basically, the more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to update. So please **_**REVIEW**_**! (: **

_Thank you soo much for reviewing;_

re-hp, wolfpup026, shetlandlace, Xx.siriusly.lily.xX, moonlight-pixy, IrisWriter18, callie258, Athena Hermione Ravett, Issa1711


End file.
